


the sweetest things in life

by casgirlsam



Series: Winchester Wednesdays [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is impatient, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Not Wincestiel, Pre-Season/Series 15, but the brothers aren't dating, cas has two boyfriends that are brothers, for later chapters, i can't tell you how many times, i cursed cas for bein handsy, just cause cas, like I can't stress this enough, non-incest v polycule, oh maybe some slight, seriously yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casgirlsam/pseuds/casgirlsam
Summary: "Where does Dean keep the baking ingredients?"Sam stared at Cas like he suddenly could see his true form. "What?""I want to bake a dessert for Dean." Cas smiled.---in which sam and cas bake a cake for dean while he's away. pre-season 15
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, wincaswin - Relationship
Series: Winchester Wednesdays [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477022
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	the sweetest things in life

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to those that don't ship wincaswin that betaed this for me! <3
> 
> and in case you didn't read the tags, this IS wincaswin as in cas is with both the brothers but the brothers are not together.

It was all Cas's fault, really.

Cas had always been more attuned to Dean's emotional needs than Sam was. Not for lack of trying. Just Cas understood him on a level that Sam had never been able to. And that was fine by him.

But Dean had been acting restless in a way that Sam hadn't seen since the last time Cas... Since the last time they lost Cas.

So when Dean came into the library where Sam and Cas had been trying to dig up lore on The Empty and mumbled something about how he was going on a milk run, Sam immediately hopped up from his seat to try and stop him. He knew from experience that hunting is just a band-aid. It wasn't going to bring back their mom. It wasn’t going to bring back their son.

Cas held an arm out, effectively stopping Sam's mission to confront Dean. Sam looked at Cas with a look that conveyed a message of "What the hell? You know this isn't healthy for him!"

Cas simply smiled at Dean (though, Sam noted, sad and a bit disappointed). "Ok. Be safe. We love you." He walked over to Dean and planted a kiss on Dean's cheek and walked off towards the kitchen.

Sam looked over to Dean to see the look of surprise and guilt flash on his face before hardening stubbornly into mission mode. Even though it was quick, Sam could tell that Dean was just as shocked as Sam was at Cas' weird nonchalance at Dean up and leaving on a solo hunt.

"I-- Ok." And with that, Dean turned ‘round and headed to the garage.

Sam stared after Dean for a moment before turning towards the kitchen where Cas went to ask him what he was thinking letting Dean leave on a hunt that was purely for coping in an unhealthy manner, but instead Cas asked him "Where does Dean keep the baking ingredients?"

Sam stared at Cas like he suddenly could see his true form. "What?"

"I want to bake a dessert for Dean." Cas smiled.

Sam's heart warmed at the sentiment behind Cas wanting to bake for Dean. It had been doing that a lot lately ever since they started this whole relationship thing.

* * *

When Cas had approached him a few months ago and said with a head tilt and a matter-of-fact tone "I love you," Sam had smiled fondly and said, "I love you too, man."

That had ended up with him having a lapful of -- apparently very -- handsy angel in a small library chair. Sam was momentarily shocked and for a moment he wrapped his arms around Cas and kissed him back -- before he came to his senses and pulled back. "Woah hey, Cas! What about Dean? How could you hurt my brother like that? After all you two have been through?"

Cas blinked, but stayed seated where he was on Sam's lap. "My apologies. I should explain further."

And that was how Sam learned of Cas' vast ability to love, and not just familial.

Sam had known about polyamory since his Stanford days when it was more commonly known as "open relationships". But knowing about it and experiencing it are two completely different things.

Sam's heart clenched. When he was alone and let himself dream, he would dream about dark brown hair that was surprisingly soft and the bluest eyes with blown pupils and a deep baritone moan. But even before Dean and Cas got their heads out of their asses, he knew it would never happen. Cas and Dean were just fated to be. Just like those couples from those soaps Dean used to deny watching.

And now here he was, Cas sitting in his lap, waiting for an answer.

Sam laughed, years of built up tension he had learned to ignore finally spilling loose. He looked at Cas, hands moving up to either shoulder blade, eyes shining and whispered "Yes,"

Cas didn't wait for further confirmation and dove back into the assault on Sam's mouth, Sam guiding him in how to kiss him, moaning when Cas picked up quickly.

* * *

Back to the present, Sam pulled Cas into a kiss full of emotions he wasn’t sure how to express. “I love that idea.” Sam held Cas close as he whispered, “Thank you, Cas.”

Sam felt Cas smile into his neck before Sam pulled away to start looking for tools for their dessert adventure, a renewed energy in his body.

While Sam started to pull out bowls and various other things, Cas used his phone to google cake recipes. “This one sounds simple enough.” As Cas read off the ingredients, Sam grabbed them from their home in the bunker’s kitchen.

“... And milk.” Sam pulled the jug of milk from the fridge and sat it on the island with the other ingredients. “I still think we should give the piecaken an attempt. Dean would enjoy, as he puts it, ‘best of both worlds.’”

Sam snorted. “I think that’s outside our expertise, Cas.”

“Baking is just following instructions. Can’t possibly be that hard.”

Sam smirked. “Yeah but of the three of us, you and I have always been the worst at following instructions.”

Cas chuckled, a sound that never failed to fill Sam with fondness with how rarely it happens. And he caused it.

Sam tossed Dean’s god-awful “Kiss The Cook” apron to Cas as he tied on the only normal apron Dean managed to find: A blue and white gingham thing with lace running along the sides of it.

Once he finished tying the string of his apron around his waist, he found Cas staring at him in concentration.

Sam scrunched his face. “Oh god,” he groaned. “Please tell me you didn’t fuck my brother while he was wearing this.”

Cas laughed again. “Not yet.” Sam mimed vomiting while Cas continued, moving closer to play with the lace around the pocket. “I was actually trying to decide which one of you I liked better in it.”

Sam flushed as he cleared his throat. “And, uh, did you decide?”

Cas furrowed his brow in frustration. “It seems like everything involving you two, I can’t decide.” Cas nosed at Sam’s neck. “You both bring your... unique qualities to the table.”

Cas bit at Sam’s earlobe, causing Sam to laugh. “Hey now!” Sam yelled, giggling while halfheartedly shoving Cas off.  _ God damn handsy angel.  _ “Weren’t we supposed to be baking a cake for Dean?”

Cas at least had the mind to look a little embarrassed. “You’re right. Let’s get started.”

A few hours, a dozen stolen kisses, and a messy kitchen later, they had a passable cake. It leaned to one side and the icing job was a bit runny, but they did it.

Sam clapped his hands together, feeling accomplished. “Alright! Not half bad.” He grinned and looked beside him at Cas. His smile dropped and his eyes darkened when he saw the look on Cas’ face that could only be described as hunger. And not for cake.

That look was the only warning Sam got before Cas picked him up and carried him to the table. “Mission accomplished.” Cas deadpanned.

Sam moaned into Cas’ mouth as he felt the angel palm at the growing bulge in his jeans. Sam came to his senses, briefly, and pulled back. Cas looked at him, pouting in annoyance. “Not that I’m not enjoying this, but Dean would kill us if we left the kitchen like this and also had sex in a common area.”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “That would be very hypocritical of him considering the other day when he--”

Sam stood up and put a hand over Cas’ mouth. “Cas, man, come on! Don’t gross me out just because you’re mad at me for making sense.” He walked past Cas, slapping his ass and leaving a floured-hand print on Cas’ dark slacks and winked. “Clean now, dirty later."


End file.
